


What Friends Are For

by the_marathon_continues



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exes, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: tumblr prompt "I let you mooch off my Netflix account and this is how you repay me?” + exes+college
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).



> thanks for prompting me @acerobbiereyes! I've been in a weird writing funk and these prompts are getting the gears whirling again 💜

Daisy Johnson shot a surreptitious scowl for the umpteenth time at the back of her ex-boyfriend’s neck.

“Ya know, if you want to jump Robbie’s bones, all you gotta do is walk over there,” Bobbi Morse whispered.

“As if,” Daisy scoffed, reaching for her root beer float. But as soon as Bobbi’s phone buzzed with an incoming text message, her eyes drifted back to where Robbie was furiously wiping a table. 

Her eyes narrowed. He was ignoring her.

They were at Zephyr’s, the college hangout spot that was outfitted like a retro diner, complete with red barstools and black and white check patterned flooring. Robbie worked the weekends there, as one of his two part-time jobs.

“So if you _don’t_ want to get back with Reyes,” Bobbi looked up after placing her phone back on the table. “Then why are we here on a Saturday night?”

“The milkshakes here are amazing,” Daisy said absently, her eyes still on Robbie as he stiffly moved to another booth. 

“You sure it’s just the drinks you like?” Bobbi teased as she started gathering her things. “I’ve gotta head out. Hunter and I are gonna catch a movie.”

“What? You can’t leave me!” Daisy grabbed Bobbi’s hand. “I let you mooch off my Netflix account and this is how you repay me?”

“I’ll repay you all right,” Bobbi smirked as she stood up and turned towards the old fashioned jukebox jammed in a corner. Right next to where Robbie was. 

“Hey, Reyes!” Bobbi cupped her hands around her mouth to make sure she was heard over the din of the restaurant. “Daisy’s still in love with you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
